Dimension Voyagers
by TokyoLover9
Summary: This story is horrible... Kept up for the author's personal sentimental reasons...


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Konichiwa, I'm TokyoLover9. This is my first fanfic, but don't think I'm some type of pushover because I'M NOT!! Okay I don't own any of the anime characters mentioned in fic unless I say so. ^__^ This chapter introduces me and my friends to the adventure were about embark on. Over time more real-life characters will be added to the fic as long as I have their permission. The story starts in the present and the flashback that explains everything comes right after. So don't feel bad if you don't get the beginning 'kay? All right so lets begin! YAY! ^__^ Oh yeah one more thing (~*~) = Real life character/friend ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (in space) Deanna: OH MY GOD! WHAT'S IS THAT?! *she points out the window*  
  
Kero (from Cardcaptors): An unidentified flying object sent here to cause mass destruction. ^__^  
  
Deanna: WHAT!?  
  
Kero: Or it could just be spaceship shaped like a hamster about hit us with the claws coming out of it's paws, see? ^__^  
  
Deanna: Huh? Isn't kind of like the same. wHa?! *someone grabs Deanna's arm*  
  
~*~Danny: D we have problem.  
  
Deanna: What is it?  
  
Danny: ~*~Alicia said she was looking around in the main bridge of the ship and the view screen came on with that girl with big head from that show with those damn hamsters, [1] The girl said that she was going to destroy our ship just for fun. Or was it just for lunch.?  
  
Deanna: What, Laura from Hamtaro? ?_?  
  
Danny: I don't know I've never watched the show. But Alicia also said that she told that girl that you wanted to talk to her. Everyone is waiting for you in the bridge right now. Come on.  
  
Deanna: {{angry}} HOLD IT!! Why the heck did Alicia tell her that I wanted to talk to her?  
  
Danny: Because you left her with ~*~Alex and you know how paranoid and weirded-out she get when out of the ordinary stuff happens. Plus she starts talking in that super-fast hyper voice. Like you!  
  
Deanna: Ha, ha. Gee thanks, and come on. She's not that bad. Now let's go to the bridge.  
  
Deanna, Kero, and Danny go to the bridge only to find Alex going nuts and talking at the speed of light.  
  
Alex: Ohmygodwereallgonnadiebecausethatwhitehairedguybeamedusintothisstupidspace *takes breath* shipandwereatthemercyofabigheaded5thgradegirland.  
  
Danny: *Looks at Deanna and smiles*  
  
Deanna: *Looks at Danny and then glares* Not One Word. *walks over to Alex* Alex.  
  
Alex: WhydidIjusthavetotellhimthathisbreathsmelled?  
  
Deanna: Alex!  
  
Alex: PlusIshouldhavekickedthatguyinthe.  
  
Deanna: ALEX!!  
  
Alex: Ahh! WHAT IS IT?  
  
Deanna: First of all, Alex for the love of God could you PLEASE come down?! And second, *turns around* Hey, Alicia what's this crap about saying I wanted to talk to the evil version of Laura Haruna from Hamtaro?  
  
Alicia: That's what you get for leaving me with Paranoia over there. [2]  
  
Alex: *gasp* I am NOT paranoid! [3]  
  
Deanna, Alicia, and Danny: YES YOU ARE!!!  
  
Alex: Excuse me?  
  
Evil Laura: *on view screen* Hel-lo! Could you morons all just shut the hell up and let me talk to this the Deanna person?  
  
Alex: Sure. *Thinks about what Evil Laura just said* HEY!!  
  
Deanna: That would be me. So what do you want?  
  
Evil Laura: You're asking me? Your friend over there said you wanted to speak with me.  
  
Deanna: Oh yeah that. Here's the thing; Alicia is a big fat liar.  
  
Alicia: {{angry}} HUH?!  
  
Evil Laura: I hate liars, so for that you all have to die.  
  
Alex: Hey you can do that! Alicia's the one who lied!  
  
Alicia: Now wait a minute. ~__~  
  
Okay shut up I'm gonna blast ya now. Toodles! ^__^ *Picture disappears from view screen*  
  
Deanna: Toodles?_? *looks out window only to see the hamster spaceship is about fire a particle beam cannon* Oh no! She about fire the Ham-Ham beam cannon!  
  
Alicia, Alex, and Danny: Ham-Ham beam cannon? T_T  
  
Kero: Look it's firing!  
  
Alicia: Maybe it won't have much of an effect.  
  
Danny: We are so dead!  
  
Alicia: 0_0 Thanks! That's VERY nice know!  
  
Deanna: Here it comes!  
  
*beam is about to hit the ship*  
  
Everyone: *screams*  
  
*Screen fades to white*  
  
`I bet your wondering how my friends and me got into this mess. Well it's best to start from the beginning. Roll flashback! `  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1] Every time I mention something about Hamtaro, Alicia says, "Stop taking about those damn hamsters!"  
  
[2] My friend Alex always gets paranoid on just about every thing. Because of this, my other friends started calling her "Paranoia".  
  
[3] The thing Alex always says when someone calls her that. ^__^  
  
Sorry I had to end it there. But I want to know if I should continue. So PLEASE review!! And while you're doing that ask yourself. WHAT IN THE HELL IS KERO FROM CARDCAPTORS DOING HERE?! And what is going to happen to Deanna and her friends. And why are they on some weird spaceship IN space. Plus will I ever see cute little Snoozer from Hamtaro? Okay wait, .no one was suppose to hear that.OH WELL!  
  
Read & Review Please! Sayonara for now!! ^__^ 


End file.
